According to my aforesaid earlier application, a ski brake of the above-mentioned type, which is described for example in Austrian Pat. No. 305 844 or in the associated U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,126 (FIGS. 7 to 9), is improved such that only the position of the braking legs is changed, when the ski brake is swung from the braking position into the retracted position or vice versa. This task is solved in an advantageous manner in my earlier application. A two-part pedal is held by two legs of its stepping bar on the axle of the ski brake, and the braking legs are arranged extending through the axle.
The present invention has the purpose of simplifying the solution which is known from my earlier application with respect to the arrangement of the pedal, and the construction of the braking legs and their operation by the pedal.
The set purpose is inventively attained by the further bent segment having at its end which is remote from the axle a cam, which is eccentrically supported with respect to the swivel shaft for the individual braking legs, and which cam is held in the retracted position of the ski brake by a ski-fixed stop with the associated braking leg in a position which is swung at 90.degree. in relationship to the braking position of the ski brake.
Due to the fact that each braking leg has an eccentrically supported cam, through which it can be swung at 90.degree. during a pressing down of the pedal caused by an engagement thereof with a ski-fixed stop, a separate construction between the individual braking legs and the pedal is not needed in order to effect the swivel movement. The construction of a ski-fixed stop is very simple since same can, according to a further characteristic of the invention, be a part of the existing mounting member.
Further advantages, details and inventive characteristics of the invention are described more in detail with reference to the drawings, which illustrate one exemplary embodiment.